


Free but Not Really

by Aaronlisa



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Ambrose isn't too thrilled about being free.





	Free but Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fest 24 at Smallfandomfest for the prompt of the first day (or week or month) after Ambrose regains total freedom.

Father Blackwood might be the High Priest of the Church of Night but that's only for the Eastern seaboard of North America. Father Crowley is the head of the Witches' Council and is the one who finally releases him from house arrest, much to Father Blackwood's displeasure. He is given the official notice of his release, seven days prior to it actually going into effect. For those seven days, he dreams and plans and plots out what he's going to do on his first day of freedom. 

Of course, nothing actually goes the way he plans and for a moment or two, he can't help but think that there's a curse on his family. 

_Day One:_

The day dawns bright and sickeningly early with a phone call from Sabrina, who's in England studying at college. 

"Good morning Ambrose!" 

Her voice is far too cheerful and he can't help the mumbled curse word that comes out at first. 

"What time is it cousin?" Ambrose finally manages to say. 

"It's just after nine," Sabrina says. 

"Why are you calling me at five in the morning?" Ambrose asks. 

"It's your first day of freedom, I would have thought that you would have left the house the minute the clock struck midnight." 

A hint of concern creeps into her voice. And there's a part of him that hates himself for causing her worry - even after everything she had put the entire family through. He sighs as he tries to figure out a way to tell her that it didn't seem real to him. That he had originally planned on going to some party held at the Unseen Academy just after midnight but he had found himself just at the edge of the Spellman property, hesitating and unable to cross the line. 

In the end he mumbles off some lie about how work in the mortuary had kept him home but that he plans on going out later in the day at a much more reasonable hour. When she responds to him, her voice isn't as warm or happy. It's like he's somehow crushed her. He pushes down on the anger. It is his day after all, his day to spend how he likes. Just because he's free doesn't mean he needs to rush out and set the world on fire. 

"I wish I was there with you to celebrate," Sabrina tells him. 

In the end, he knows that she means well. The past should be kept in the past. He misses her just as much as she misses him. 

"I do as well, cousin," Ambrose tells her. 

"Call me this weekend and tell me all about it," Sabrina tells him. 

They don't really say goodbye. She hangs up the phone before he can tell her that he will. Or more accurately won't. Sabrina tries to maintain a long distance relationship with him and the aunties but it's hard. In some ways, she's more mortal than the rest of the family. And too much as happened since her sixteenth birthday when everything was changed. 

He sighs as he sets his phone back on the floor. For a moment, he contemplates getting up. Maybe going into town to pick up a coffee or some fast food breakfast. In the end, he falls back asleep. 

* * * 

The problem with his first day of freedom - despite his plans, his cousin's phone call, the pressure of his few friends in the area and even Aunt Zelda's expectations - is that he's too used to being cooped up in the confines of the Spellman Mortuary. Just because he's free, he doesn't see a need to force himself into leaving. 

The few weeks he had been bound to the Academy had been hellish. It had taken both of his Aunts petitioning Father Crowley to force Father Blackwood to allow him to be returned back to his home. His insistence at returning home had caused a serious divide in his relationship with Luke. In the end, it had turned out that Luke was firmly in Father Blackwood's pocket and that for whatever reason Father Blackwood wanted the last Spellman male to be part of his failed attempt in bringing about male supremacy. 

In the end, he stays at home and goes about his day as he would have normally. It's a quiet day for the Mortuary but there's still work to be done and in the end, he's a little too distrustful of his newfound freedom. 

_Day Seven:_

Prudence ends up paying him a visit mid-day on the seventh day of his new life of freedom. He almost suspects Sabrina being behind it but he doubts that Prudence would visit him as a favour to Sabrina. There's no love lost between the pair. Even now. 

"Hello Ambrose," Prudence practically purrs as she finds him sitting outside on the porch. 

"Hello Prudence," Ambrose tiredly says. "Are you here to see your sister?" 

It's a well-kept secret that the youngest Spellman daughter is really Father Blackwood's daughter. Only Zelda, Hilda, Ambrose and Prudence know of it. When Zelda had brought the child home, Sabrina - in typical teenage fashion - had been far too focused on her own trials and tribulations to really question the youngest addition of the family and she had believed the lie rather easily. 

"Maybe later," Prudence says. 

Even now, Prudence sees the girl as a threat to her future claims as Father Blackwood's heir. Ambrose makes a mental note to strengthen the wards around their home and to tell Zelda that Prudence may turn out to be a viper rather than an ally. 

"Then what do you need?" Ambrose coldly asks. 

"I was just here as a friend to see why you've not come out and visited with anyone?" Prudence asks. "You _are_ free, aren't you?"

He sighs. Why is everyone so obsessed with what he does with his freedom. Truth be told, it's been an exceptionally busy week at the Mortuary with back to back funerals following a bus crash just on the outskirts of town earlier in the week. It was unfortunate but it had meant for a busy and profitable week for the Mortuary. He tells her this in as few words as possible. 

"So I'm certain Prue, that you can understand why I haven't been rushing to any parties." 

"I don't see why your family is so concerned with the mortal world now that your half-breed cousin has made her choice." 

Ambrose quickly swallows his cup of tea before standing up. He hates having conversations with Prudence. She has her purposes but he has no time for her head games. 

"Having a foot in the mortal world is always profitable," Ambrose tells her. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand. Zelda and my cousin are out for the day. Maybe you can call next time in advance and arrange an appointment." 

It's a clear dismissal but he follows his words up by turning his back on her and walking into the house. Although he wants to slam the door in her face - interactions with Prudence tend to be tedious - he simply shuts it with a quiet click as he locks it behind him. Perhaps this time. she'll get the hint. 

Mess around with a witch once when she's Queen of the Feast of Feasts and she seems to think she can keep her claws in a boy forever and a day. 

_Day Thirty-One:_

It's been a month and he's not left home once. Only Aunt Hilda knows the truth. She's the only one that he can trust with his fears and concerns. 

"I know how you feel love, but you're safe and you should venture outside of the safety of home," Aunt Hilda quietly tells him. 

He sits there and watches as she goes though the motions of preserving the blueberries in the form of jams and jellies. In all of his years with his aunties, he's never really figured out where she gets this energy from. And why she even bothers when no one ever really appreciated her efforts in doing so. Maybe Sabrina but even then he's not sure. 

"I know Aunt Hilda but it's just I'm worried," Ambrose says before he takes a sip of his tea. 

"Well of course you are love, but you're not under house arrest anymore. No one can do anything if you just go out like anyone else." 

He doesn't know how to tell her that may very well be the case but he's afraid of Father Blackwood and his minions. Just because the High Priest of Greendale failed in his attempt with male supremacy and just because Father Crowley had freed Ambrose, it doesn't mean that Father Blackwood is any less of a threat. The man is very powerful, even now. And Ambrose can't help the fear that the man will attempt something once he leaves the safety of the Spellman property 

He sighs in frustration. Ambrose doesn't underestimate Hilda when it comes to figuring out dark plots and danger but he just feels if he voices it out loud, it will make it true. 

"Tell you what Ambrose, come with me to Cerberus Books tonight and get your feet wet as it were," Hilda tells him with a soft smile. 

Ambrose nods at her. Maybe she has a point, maybe just going out with his Aunt to the bookstore will be the best way to get over his fears. He doesn't quite ask _what's the worse that can happen_ because that would just be inviting danger but he figures that spending time with his aunt and her paramour should probably be a safe thing to do. 

_Day Three Hundred and Sixty-Five:_

It's been a year. He's gone out several times and has survived each time. There doesn't seem to be a nefarious plot out to attack him or bring him to justice. He still has irrational fears about freedom and leaving the house. When Sabrina had eventually found out she had tried to explain it as some psychological condition that prisoners often feel upon release after lengthy jail terms. He had scoffed when she had told him this and told him that may be the case for mortals but not for witches. 

But he can't help but wonder if maybe she's right. Maybe freedom is something terrifying. He'd been under house arrest for far longer than she had been alive. He'd been under house arrest for a very long time. He had become so use to the confines of the Spellman Mortuary that freedom had tasted cloying on his tongue. Ambrose had not liked it. It had felt far more confining than the safe familiarity of home. 

Even now, he's not fond of freedom. When Sabrina had asked him to come to England for her birthday so that he could show her the old town of London like only he could, he had declined to do so. He had promised her that he would visit her soon but not quite yet. He has no desire to tell her that he's afraid of making the trip all the way to London or that the city, itself terrifies him. One day he will work up the nerve and teleport there. 

But he's not sure when that day will be. First he has to become comfortable with the idea of being free in Greendale. 

((END))


End file.
